Uncharted Desires
by kimmyluvschu
Summary: Mei is just your average weird fourteen year old. She is a deep thinker and tends to keep her thoughts to herself because of how unusual they are. Just how did she, out of all people in Twilight Town, get mixed up with the Organization! And what is drawing her to Roxas? What is Axel plotting up there in that brain of his? RoxasxOC (Don't like pairing? Don't read. Perfect logic.)


**HELLO MY FABULOUS READERS...yeah, this happened. A new story. (.3.) Me ish sorry?  
>This story has been sitting around my Doc Manager for awhile, I've just been too lazy to work on it. So I've decided to bring it out to the world! *flash* *flash* *sparkle* *sparkle*<br>This story will not follow 358/2 Days exactly and some characters may be a bit off...but I'm trying here. I fell asleep multiple times trying to finish this first chapter.**

**YES I KNOW I HAVE JUST ADDED MORE STORIES TO THE LIST OF ON-GOING ONES I CURRENTLY HAVE. I DON'T CARE. *cries***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts; if I did, Kingdom Hearts 5 would be coming out by now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mei's POV-<strong>

"Mei-Mei!" I turned to see a brown-haired girl running towards me in the same uniform I'm wearing. Our uniform consisted of a dark blue and eminence purple plaid skirt with yellow suspenders, and an orange bow around our collar. We both had a red bow tied into a part of our hair. I had white thigh highs and my friend had white knee socks. Our school made us look like a rainbow...but without green. Our principle says it's to match some of the many shades of the twilight this town has. Something along those lines; I've grown to dose off during entrance ceremonies and ending ceremonies while the principle was giving his very long speech.

While I have your attention, I should explain my appearance to help your own imagination capture the world I see. I have long brown hair that flows down to the middle of my back, messy bangs, and multichromatic eyes consisting of light pink, a little yellow, and mint. Majority of my irises were mint colored though, the other part being light pink with some yellow. Oh, by the way, I'm fourteen, woohoo!... Not really.

"Yes Olette?," I smiled to my lovely companion.

"Wanna go out to Market Street?," she asked, leaning in front of me.

"Are they guys coming?," I asked.

She looked around confused, "They were here a second ago... Don't tell me they ditched us!" She ran off, mad, ready to hunt.

I sweat dropped.

_Us? I just got invited._

I sighed and started walking off to get some ice cream. Obviously, school ended. If I know my time management, Olette found the boys at the hideout by now and they're probably clothes shopping with her. She did have her eye on a pair of pants last time we went shopping. I'm usually on the dot with this kind of stuff.

"Three sea-salt ice creams please," I ordered, paying.

"Don't forget to pray you got a winner!," the ice cream man joked as I left with my bag full of ice pops. I headed to the clock tower to get some alone time away from the gang. I love them, but I need my space sometimes. I'm sure our "leader" won't mind. ... Oh who am I kidding, he's going to yell at me.

I sat down at a bench nearby the clock tower. I relaxed for awhile before I noticed a black speck on top of the clock tower. I narrowed my eyes to see someone sitting on the ledge. My eyes widened as I started running up into the clock tower through the main entrance.

_What the hell is that person doing? Suicide?! No one will die under my watch!_

I busted through the door, making sure I didn't fall off the ledge. I caught the attention of the black speck.

"It's not worth it!" I shouted, holding my hand out, catching my breath.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The person started laughing hard, as if understanding what I was saying. My face flushed, confused.

"You think I'm going to jump?! HAHAHA! Hilarious!" the person laughed. It was a male.

I puffed my cheeks and turned on my foot, "Well if you're not dying anytime soon, then I'll just take my leave."

"Wait!" he called out.

I turned my head to him, "What?"

"Can I have one?," he pointed. I followed his finger to the bag dangling in my hand. I looked between the two. "I'll let you have the luxury of eating with me till my friend comes."

I rolled my eyes, "What luxury would that be?"

"Being my new friend. The more the merrier after all."

_He's just going with anything isn't he!_

I could just feel him smiling under that hood of his. Why did he look so shady? Isn't he hot in that?! It's almost summer for pete's sake.

"F-Fine, but only because it's an honor that you are even in my presence," I said bashfully, flipping my hair with one hand for emphasis.

He laughed and patted the spot next to him; I nervously sat on the ledge.

_He isn't going to push me off...right?_

Once I felt secured enough, I took out two ice pops and handed one to him. We both ate in silence, watching the sunset.

"Hey Ax-" I turned to see another guy in a black cloak who seemed to have stopped in mid-sentence.

_His friend? Wonder what he was going to say..._

"Yo!" the man next to me greeted. I could just feel the new guy's eyes on me.

"Who's she?," the newbie whispered, most likely thinking I didn't hear. They're right next to me how can I not!?

"I don't know, but she had sea-salt ice cream!" the man next to me whispered back louder than a whisper would normally be.

_It's not even whispering anymore if you say it that loud!_

I cleared my throat, catching both of their attentions, "If my presence here is...bothersome. I'd be happy to leave."

_Then I can get some of that alone time I was going for._

"No it's fine. He's just shy around new people...just about everyone actually right now. Especially gir- OW!," the man next to me rubbed his side as the newbie elbowed him.

_He doesn't look that shy..._

I watched the two have a mini fight. The taller of the two was louder than the newbie who was softer than him. Once they quickly calmed down, well enough to the point where I could intervene without becoming apart of it, I handed the newbie the last ice pop. He took it and sat next to me. The three of us all watched the sunset together.

I looked at my wooden stick and frowned, "Not a winner."

"Same here," the man sighed.

We both looked at the newbie who just was about to finish his. He looked at his stick, then at us, shaking his head. I shoved the plastic wrapping into my bag, "I should be getting home. I have finals soon."

"You go to school?," the tall man asked, surprised.

I stared blankly at him, gesturing to my uniform. I got up as he finally noticed.

"I guess this is goodbye then," I smiled as the two other men stood.

"I doubt we'd see each other ever again," the tall man said. I glared a bit at him because that was just hurtful to say right in my face. "W-Well we don't go to school and we're sort of busy. Heh. Busy busy bees! Memorize that."

I laughed a bit, "I guess it'd be pointless to introduce ourselves then."

The tall man nodded quickly as the newbie just...stared at me from under the darkness of his hood. I would be lying if I said I wasn't happy to leave these shady-looking people.

I held my hand up, smiled, and waved, "Bye bye."

"How can you just smile when you say bye to people you'll never see again?," the tall man asked me.

"Because...," I rubbed my chin. "It's better to leave on a good note and not a bad one. Right? It's a better remembrance."

* * *

><p>When I got home, I saw Olette and the gang in my room. Olette was holding a ruler in her hands, watching the boys finish their homework.<p>

"Hi guys," I greeted casually.

_How did you guys get in?!_

"Where the hell have you been Mei!?," our fearless leader yelled, slamming his pencil down, glaring at me.

"I met some strangers," I said, sitting with my blond leader, Hayner, and my black-haired ally/partner in crime, Pence.

"I don't see pencils moving Hayner!" Olette yelled.

Pence and I exchanged a laugh as Hayner fearfully started writing at a fast pace.

* * *

><p>School was filled with learning, lectures, work, studying, and all that unimportant stuff.<p>

In order to get "forgiveness" from Hayner, I had to take Olette out on a shopping spree. My poor wallet...

"We should go to that new store near the pizza parlor!," Olette said with sparkles in her eyes. "Or that old antique shop."

I just smiled, nodding along to her wishes. I've been feeling...bored recently. A week to be specific enough. It feels like the same thing everyday, except for Hayner's "brilliant" ideas. I just feel like...I'm missing something. Is it weird to think that I feel like my fate is tied to those two strangers?... Haha, what am I saying. That's impossible. It just seems like something happened to me that made me realize how predictable things were slowly becoming around me.

* * *

><p>The next day was no different of a school day.<p>

"We should play baseball," Hayner shouted after school.

"There's only four of us. That's not enough," I nagged him.

"Who cares! We'll do a battle of the sexes!," he yelled, running off toward the baseball field.

The gang and I ran after him.

* * *

><p>"That was a great effort Mei, Olette!," Hayner grinned, taking a bite out of his ice cream.<p>

I groaned, rubbing my knee, "You're only saying that because you guys won."

"Don't be a sore loser Mei," Hayner patted my back.

"I'm not a sore loser," I mumbled, licking my ice cream.

"We should all have a study group tonight," Olette suggested.

We all groaned at that lovely reminder of our soon-to-be final.

* * *

><p>Two weeks have passed and finals have come and gone. Now all we had to do was get through the last few days of school.<p>

"What should we do over summer vacation?," Pence asked.

"Finish our summer assignment," I suggested as Pence and Hayner shuddered.

"We don't have time to do that so early! We should go to the beach! Go to the carnival! Go to the movies! We should learn how to jump from roof to roof," Hayner yelled.

_We'll never get the summer work done__..._

We headed off to the park, talking about all the things, not school-related, we could do over vacation. I couldn't help but feel someone watching us.

"Olette, do you feel like we're being watched?," I whispered to her.

She nodded, "I thought it was just me."

"I smell teriyaki balls!," Pence shouted, following his nose.

"Wait for me!," Hayner ran after Pence, obviously starving.

I looked at Olette, "Craving any?"

"A bit," she blushed.

We ran after the boys, only to see Hayner yelling at someone.

"What's going on here?," I asked when we got to them.

"This punk didn't watch where he was going," Hayner pointed accusingly at the guy across from him.

I sighed, "That's all?"

"What's that suppose to-"

"Picking fights with people isn't ok," Olette pulled Hayner into the teriyaki shop that Pence was already in.

I turned to the guy Hayner was having a conflict with and bowed, "Sorry for Hayner's...special attitude. He gets mad easily." I dug into my pocket and pulled out enough money to buy sea-salt ice cream. I handed it to the guy, who was wearing a black cloak. "Sea-salt ice cream. On me." I waved bye and headed inside with my friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Roxas's POV-<strong>

"Where did you get that?," Axel asked me.

I looked at him, licking my ice cream, "A girl gave me the money for one."

"Who's she?," Axel smirked. "Your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?," I cocked my head to the side.

"Never mind. Where were you all day?"

"Exploring the town."

"You didn't get into any fights right?"

I thought about that blond guy from that group I was following around since somewhere in the afternoon.

"Nope."

_One of those girls looked really familiar...but I can't remember where I've seen her or her name... Have I met her before?_

I had a strange feeling in my gut that I met her somewhere before, no where recently; possibly, that first week I joined the Organization for that week was still a blur to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Mei's POV-<strong>

"It's the last day of school!" I cheered in the morning before class.

"We're still going to party right?," Pence asked,

"Of course!" Olette, Hayner, and I yelled simultaneously.

"Everyone has their supply list right?," Olette asked. We all nodded. "After school, we all change our clothes, split up, and get the things on our list then meet back at the hideout."

"We know. Geez Olette, cool it," Hayner crossed his arms.

She stomped her foot and puffed her cheeks.

* * *

><p>I changed into a yellow sundress with brown combat boots, tying up my hair with a red ribbon. I then embarked on my journey to get the things on my list.<p>

_Two twenty packs of sea-salt ice cream, check! Two bags of sour candy, check! And finally, the latest Just Dance game!_

I dropped everything in the hangout, putting the ice cream in the freezer. I crashed on the couch, exhausted from lugging all that around.

We partied hard once everyone came and overdosed on sea-salt ice cream and other food, mainly the ice cream.

* * *

><p>My gang was busy visiting family, so I was going to be alone for the week. The first week of summer too! I wandered around by myself. I looked at the clock tower.<p>

_Why do I feel like going there?_

I then remembered those strangers.

"WAIT! Hayner tried to pick a fight with one of them that one time! Unless it was another friend that wore the same cloak as them..."

I bought three ice creams and started running to the clock tower.

_Why am I going up there? I only met those people once! It's not like they're going to be there..._

Sure enough, when I got to the ledge, no one was there. I sighed and sat down.

_There's nothing to do when you're by yourself... Hell I even finished the summer work out of boredom._

I heard footsteps behind me and I saw a hooded guy. He (or she) seemed to be a bit surprised to see me.

"Have we met before?," I questioned, making sure I got one of the right guys. They looked reluctant to answer. "It's okay to tell me." I smiled friendly, trying not to scare them off.

"Possibly...," he said softly.

I smiled, "I'm happy I found one of you. I don't even know why I started looking." I patted the spot next to me and he slowly sat down next to me. "Since we met again, I should tell you my name."

"Sure."

"You don't talk much do you."

"..."

"I guess that's a yes." I giggled. "My name is Mei."

I didn't notice another person was here with us.

"...I see..."

"What's yours?"

"...R-"

"His name's Roxas." I whipped my head around to see a tall man.

_The other guy from before!_

The tall man pulled his hood down, exposing his long, spiky red hair and emerald green eyes. He pointed at himself, leaning forward to me. "My name is Axel. Ax-el. Got it memorized?" He poked his head as I started laughing.

"I'm Mei. Got it memorized?," I mimicked the head poking movement. I looked at the two men. "So Axel and Roxas, eh?"

"Did you bring these for me?" Axel picked up my bag.

"N-No! I brought them all for myself!" I crossed my arms.

"Why is there three? There's three of us and there was three of us when we first met," Axel smirked. "You missed us."

"Did not! How could I miss a couple of strangers!" I reasoned.

"I see. So you didn't miss Roxas and me," Axel nodded to himself as I nodded too. "You just missed Roxas."

I nodded, then I stopped, my eyes widening at the realization of the trap I fell into. Axel started laughing his ass off as my face flushed.

_I don't even know anything about you two, especially Roxas!_

After hitting him upside the head, we all ate some ice cream together.

"No more school?,' Axel asked me.

I nodded, "Summer vacation now. My friends will be gone all week..." I looked at the two. "Aren't you guys hot under those!?"

"W-We're use to it," Axel quickly said.

"I see," I mumbled.

_Very suspicious..._

"How come Raxas doesn't talk much?," I asked.

"He's just shy," Axel reached behind me and patted Roxas hard on his back. "He just needs some time to warm up to you!"

_He's like a zombie to me though...barely talks and makes noises from time to time._

Roxas nearly fell off and he seemed to be glaring at Axel, grunting.

"You don't have to be shy around me Roxas," I smiled, putting my hand on his shoulder. "I don't bite."

* * *

><p>It's been two days since I reunited with the two strangers. Everyday at sunset, we'd meet up and eat ice cream on the clock tower. I waited at the clock tower for my companions before I started eating my ice pop.<p>

"Sorry we're late," I smiled, hearing Axel's voice behind me. "The traffic was just gruesome!"

_What traffic? I can see that there are no crowds down there and there's never a crowd of people anywhere here in general._

Roxas sat next to Axel, who sat next to me.

_This is the second time he did that! Is he trying to ignore me? Do I smell funny?_

"We should go to the park tomorrow before sunset," I suggested.

"No can do kiddo." Axel ruffled my hair.

"Why not?," I pouted.

"We're busy with...work," Axel tried to explain.

"You two are always busy!" I groaned. "What are your jobs anyways?"

"We're carpenters," Axel said, nonchalantly.

"Carpenters? I don't think you're suppose to wear black coats when working on a house."

"Well this is our personal business. We like to do our approach differently. This is just our uniforms."

"I'll just go to the park by myself then..."

* * *

><p><strong>Roxas's POV-<strong>

I wiped the sweat off my hood-less forehead, catching my breath from our just finished mission.

"Ready for the next one?," Axel asked me.

I nodded, opening a portal.

I stopped, hearing Axel talk, " You know... Mei is probably upset about wandering the park alone..."

_Mei was...that girl we've been seeing for the past few days now. That human girl._

I rose my brow at him, "What are you trying to get at?"

"Never mind." Axel scratched his head, going into the portal.

* * *

><p><strong>Mei's POV-<strong>

_I can have fun all by myself! I don't need them or anyone to accompany me!_

I stomped around the park.

"Oh, lookie what we have here. A lost duckling." I cringed, hearing Seifer's voice.

_I'm not that desperate for company!_

"What are you going to do boss?," Rai asked as I turned around to see the idiot-pack.

"I think we should do the generous thing and allow her to hangout with the town's finest," Seifer said smugly.

_Finest toilet._

"You're so kind boss!" Rai yelled, tears flowing down his face as Fuu just stood there.

I walked away while Seifer was basking in his self-induced glory. Apparently he wasn't that deep into himself yet and noticed me trying to escape.

"Hey! Where are you going?," he yelled.

"Away from you," I replied, walking.

_Leave me alone. _Leave me alone. _Leave me alone. _Leave me alone. _Leave me alone._____

He grabbed my elbow and yanked me towards him.

_Why weren't my prayers answered?_

"I don't want any trouble," I said, trying to break free. I bit his arm and he yelped, letting me go.

I'm not exactly the fighting type for your information.

* * *

><p><strong>Roxas's POV-<strong>

We got to the clock tower only to see that Mei was not here yet.

"Think she got held up in traffic? It's just terrible at this time of day," Axel said, looking around down bellow for her. He was joking about the traffic of course.

We waited an hour for her. I felt a pinching feeling in my gut and my hands were shaking. I wonder why I am though.

"H-Hey guys, sorry for being late," Axel and I turned around to see Mei in the doorway, grinning, holding up a bag full of sea-salt ice cream. She was wearing a red hoodie and black sweats. Strange choice from her usual wear. The weird feeling I was getting was gone once she sat next to me. She smiled at me. I could only see her eyes and her mouth from under her hood. "You can't escape me sitting next to you Roxas."

_That wasn't my intention at all..._

We all started eating our ice cream.

"What took you so long?," Axel asked.

Mei snapped her fingers, "Dang traffic on the way here."

"I told you Roxas!" Axel joked as the two started laughing.

_But there was no traffic... I don't understand these two._

"Axel, can I visit you guys at work?," Mei asked.

"No. It's too dangerous," Axel crossed his arms.

"Then I guess it's a no to going to the park tomorrow too." She stuck her tongue out in dismay.

* * *

><p>When we got back to the castle, Axel seemed to be in deep thought.<p>

"Something wrong?," I asked.

"Something felt off today...," he mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm just over-thinking. It's not my place to do anything anyways."

_I wonder what he was thinking about..._

* * *

><p><strong>Axel's POV-<strong>

Roxas was assigned a solo mission today and so was I. I finished early and headed to the park in Twilight Town. I needed to look into something. I spotted Mei walking with a light jacket on with her hood up and pants.

_I thought it was too hot to wear that many layers._

I noticed a group of people coming toward her. I watched as she immediately turned the other way just as a guy ran to her and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Let me go bastard!" she yelled, trying to kick her way to freedom. I changed my hiding place to one more nearby.

"Did you learn your lesson?," the leader, I suppose, of the group tilting up her chin.

"There was no lesson to learn," she snapped. "School's over if you haven't gotten the memo yet."

"Why are you so covered up? You should serve as an example," the leader snapped his fingers as Mei was thrown onto the floor and the girl and the guy who grabbed Mei started ripping her clothes. My fists clenched.

_Fight back Mei!_

My eyes widened, seeing bandages, band-aids, and bruises all over Mei's body. She was in a tank top and ripped pants now.

"Buzz off," she muttered.

I made sure my hood was on and I quickly ran before Mei's skull was kicked in.

"What's going on here?," I asked, tripping the leader guy.

* * *

><p><strong>Mei's POV-<strong>

"... Thank you... You didn't have to do that...," I said to Axel as we were sitting at the clock tower.

"Why didn't you fight back?"

"I'm not much of a fighter..."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I don't fight. I don't even know how to fight."

"Wh-"

"I'm not strong okay! I'm helpless! I grew up having others fight my battles to protect me... Seifer likes to pick on me when I'm alone is all."

"...why didn't you tell us you were late yesterday because you were being beaten?"

"I didn't think you guys would care...I mean there's no benefit or disadvantage to you guys if that happens to me."

"We're your friends though!"

"Friends? We just met a few days ago...better met."

"That doesn't mean we don't care!"

"Does Roxas care?..."

"Of course he does! He's just a shy little boy around you."

"..."

"Just because he's not talking to you doesn't mean he's not listening to what you say." Axel shoved an ice pop into my mouth. "He should be here any second now."

I held onto the stick as I pulled the blanket around me closer with one hand.

"Hey Roxas," Axel greeted as I heard footsteps. I turned my head a bit to look at Roxas.

He froze in his walking position, just staring at me. That's all he every does, stare. When he did talk to me it was very little. I barely remember what he sounded like.

"Something the matter Roxas?," Axel asked, eating his ice pop casually.

Roxas' body language looked torn. I could see the slight movements of his body, as if contemplating on what to do.

"Well, it looks like you two need some alone time...sooooooo, buh bye!," Axel ran into the clock tower.

"H-Hey!" I shouted.

_He just up and left!_

Roxas stood there, looking down for a minute before going to my side, crouching down. He took my face in his hands, moving my face to look at my injuries. He took off the blanket Axel got me.

_Is he counting my injuries or something?_

"I'll be fine. Don't worry Roxas. I may be weak, but I have a strong heart," I smiled, trying to ease his worries or was it curiosity. I don't even know anymore.

"..."

He grabbed my free hand as I was trying to finish my ice cream. He just stared down at it.

"You should eat your ice cream...before it melts," I nodded my head in the direction of the bag. He didn't move. I quickly finished my ice cream an put the stick aside. I took my hand away from him and grabbed his ice pop. I held it out to him. "Eat it."

"..."

"Please?" He took it and opened it, putting his mouth on the tip, sitting down now. "Are you really shy?"

"I don't know what to say to you," he said to me, surprising me. "People complain when I say only a little to them...but what else is there to say?"

_Eh?_

"Come again? I don't think I heard right. Did you just speak to me in a sentence?," I asked, leaning my ear to him.

"You're being weird!" He pushed me gently away from him. "...answer my question... What happened?"

I looked at my injuries and then back at Roxas. I grinned. "You should have seen the other guys."

He didn't seem amused by my joke considering his silence.

I sighed. "It's nothing unusual really. My gang is out of town so I'm here alone, now the giant idiots of the town want to pick on me. Long story short, when I first came here, the idiots wanted me to join their gang, but I refused...they still hold a grudge against me just for that..."

"So those idiots did this to you?"

I nodded. "It doesn't hurt as much as it did yesterday."

"No wonder you were so conserved yesterday."

"What is that suppose to mean?," I asked, getting annoyed now.

_I think I preferred you better when you didn't talk._

"You don't usually have clothes covering all of your skin."

_That makes it sound like I dress slutty or overly proud about my own body!_

"Well, how about you start showing skin too? Starting with that face of yours. I swear it feels like I'm talking to a black hole with that hood of yours on." He pulled down his hood, understanding my discomfort. I lightly blushed, taking in these new features of Roxas. He has light spiky brown hair and the bluest eyes I've ever seen. "Was that so hard?"

"I guess not..."

_I should change topics._

"Hey Roxas, what are your hobbies?"

"What are those?"

"You don't know what hobbies are?" He shook his head to answer my question. "Well, they're things you do a lot for your own pleasure, not necessarily because you're good at them. Like knitting, bowling, cooking, drawing, singing, playing an instrument, something along those lines."

"Never thought about that before..."

"Oh, I see..."

_Not much of a conversation..._

"What are your hobbies?"

"Me? My hobbies include...playing the piano, spending time with my friends, origami, baking...and don't tell my friends, but I really like to just stare up at the sky. It's really pretty." I looked up at the sky, leaning back a bit. "I want to be able to engrave every single sky this world has to offer in my mind. It's like a different artwork being displayed everyday."

I looked over at Roxas to see him looking at the sky, confused and indifferent. I chuckled. "That hobby isn't for everyone. Like I said earlier, it's something I like to do. It must be weird for you."

"Mei...," Roxas said as if he was unsure.

_Is he unsure if that's my name? Whatever, I'll just play along._

"Yeah?"

He nodded to himself, probably concluding that he got my name right. "What's it like to have a heart?"

"A heart? Don't you have one?"

"..." His face distorted into a sullen pout.

_What's with him? I should just humor him..._

"It kind of sucks to have a heart," I admitted truthfully after some quick thought off of past experiences.

"But you're no one without one! Wouldn't you want to be who you are? A Somebody?"

_Somebody?_

I scratched my cheek. "You can be considered a nobody even with a heart. It's called a social class set up by those in higher power. I don't really think it's your heart that makes you you...I personally believe it's your soul. I also think that it's humanly impossible to live without a heart since our hearts pump our blood throughout our body."

"If someone didn't have a heart, would that mean they were dead?"

"... Sounds like a zombie," I laughed, but Roxas didn't seem to find the same humor as I did. I stopped and looking at the sunset. "According to common sense given to us by medical books, yeah, that would mean literally heartless people were dead, unless it was a split second during a heart transplant... That's complicating things though. This world is strange...so I guess I wouldn't be surprised. What if magic, demons, angels, and talking animals existed? Wouldn't that be cool? I'm sure they do...we just haven't discovered them yet. So yeah, I guess you could live without a heart, just not in the world I've seen up until now."

"How can you be sure you're not alive if you don't have a heart?"

_Still asking weird questions, Roxas?_

I grabbed his hand, pulling off his glove. I held his hand in both of mine. "You're warm. Zombies and corpses can't be warm. If you were dead Roxas, your body wouldn't be trying so hard to keep you alive. Your will lies in your soul and is conveyed through your brain. The fact that you can even be here with me right now or being able to heal your wounds over time, it's really something. You're living life right now, aren't you? Got it memorized?"

I got a small chuckle from Roxas from my mini Axel impression. Roxas stopped with the weird questions, thankfully, and he seemed a bit happier, if not more confused, than when he first came here. I felt something squishy and looked down.

"Ack!" I squealed, pointing at the opened wrapping in his hands that was leaking with some sort of like blue liquid. "Your sea-salt ice cream melted Roxas! I told you to eat it earlier! What a waste..."

"Sorry..." He looked down at his melted ice cream, surprised with his glove back on. He pulled out the wooden stick and licked off the wet mixture. "Not the same..." He looked upset.

"Eat it quicker next time then," I scolded.

"Is this your favorite ice cream?," Roxas asked me.

I nodded as if that was obvious. "I've been eating it since I moved here! Compared to all the other flavors in the word, this one takes the cake!"

"Cake? I thought we were talking about ice cream?"

"Figure of speech," I said, sweat dropping.

"Oh... I know that. I was just joking... Sea-salt ice cream is like the icing on the cake," Roxas said, holding a finger up.

I gasped. "It really is!"

_So Roxas likes this flavor as well._

I smiled as Roxas stood up. "I should get going now. I need to RTC."

"RTC?," I asked, not familiar with that lingo.

"Yeah, Return To the Castle," he clarified to me, though it wasn't much help.

_Does he call his house a castle? Maybe this is a weird thing he does with Axel...Roleplaying? Maybe their version of Dungeon and Dragons?..._

"I see...how did I not understand it before?," I said uncomfortably. As he turned to leave, I just remembered something. I stood up and held my hand out.

"Roxas, wait!"

He stopped and turned to me quickly. "Yes?"

I blushed lightly and looked down to the ledge, moving my outstretched hand to my elbow. "Am I... Do you want to be my friend?"

_Axel says we're friends...but I want to hear that I'm your friend from your own mouth._

He smiled at me. "Of course! Say, how about we have sea-salt ice cream tomorrow, same time, but this time Axel buys."

We both started to laugh and I agreed. Once he disappeared into the clock tower, going down probably, I looked out over the horizon.

_This wasn't the most normal day I've ever had...but it's definitely in my top bests._

* * *

><p><strong>Roxas's POV-<strong>

_"Day 17 - I became friends with that girl with a heart from Twilight Town (Mei). We even laughed together and shared sea-salt ice cream! It's her favorite too! It's like me, Axel, and her all share that one thing in common. I can't wait to see her tomorrow after my mission with Axel. I still get the feeling that I've met Mei before...'_

_'Mei told me that I don't need a heart to be Somebody... What she told me contradicted everything I've been told so far...but I don't mind. It made me feel better...talking with her makes me feel different. I like being around her, but I wish I knew why. Thank Kingdom Hearts that my diary is private. I would be made fun of if my diary would leak!"_

"Yo Roxas! How was your date with Mei?," Axel asked me, slugging his arm over my shoulder.

I blushed and pushed him off me. "Stop trying to tease me! It's not working! She's my friend now."

"Oh? Starting out slow are we?"

I elbowed him and the two of us started to laugh.

Axel stopped laughing and turned serious. "Roxas, you need to be careful what you say around Mei... You shouldn't go around talking about the Organization with her, we don't want anything to risk our goal."

"Mei wouldn't do anything to mess with the Organization."

"I know, I know, but do you want to deal with her if you were to tell her that you have no heart and that your job is to collect hearts from different worlds in order to complete Kingdom Hearts?"

"...sounds like a mouthful."

"Exactly. She's just a normal mortal anyhow. We shouldn't involve her, nor should she have ever came into this much contact with us."

"Why did you allow it then?"

"Because, I don't like playing by their rules sometimes." Axel winked to me. "As long as we don't tell her the truth about us, we won't run the risk of putting her in danger."

_So he's really just thinking about Mei's sake... I see where he's going with this._

"Oh, tomorrow, ice cream is on you," I told him, remembering to remind him.

"Huh? When was this decided?!"

"Some time after you left us. Serves you right for leaving." I crossed my arms, grinning victoriously.

"THAT'S IT. THAT'S THE LAST TIME I LEAVE YOU ALONE WITH A WOMAN WITH A BRAIN!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this was a bearable first chapter. It's only the start of this story anyhow.<strong>

**Review if you so choose to.**


End file.
